Heroes: The Sequel
by Farhan Tre
Summary: Elsewhere around the world, heroes are waiting to be discovered, their abilities waiting to serve their purpose, disasters waiting to be stopped. But for these particular people, they are destined for something big. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

This is my first Heroes Fanfic, so I just wanna say that, be nice and review your opinions and thoughts. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Heroes belong to NBC and its rightful owners. All original characters are based on the people who are close to me.

**Caution: All the characters and stories are not in any way a negative nod or discriminate any country, race, religion and culture. This is however a reflection of the harsh life of reality, the negative events and taboo that is in this real world. **

* * *

H E R O E S

_Narrated by Mohinder Suresh_

_Where do we come from? Why are we here? What is our purpose in life? For centuries, the human race has been seeking high and low for answers. And because of this, the world is divided by different beliefs, religion and race. Conflicts and disagreements happen. Some fight for what they believe in while others follow. This has result the wars we fought in, the sense of insecurity, terrorists, destruction, practically everything that has happened ever since we walk the face of the earth._

_But what if God had intended to make things right again? _

VOLUME ONE  
"GENESIS"

CHAPTER ONE  
"INTRODUCTION"

It was a bright sunny afternoon in the district of Raffles Place in downtown Singapore. On the tallest skyscraper of the Singapore skyline, a teenage boy and a smartly dressed man in horned-rimmed glasses face-off.

"There's no way you can stop me, son!" The man in business attire yelled. "My ability is much more powerful than yours!"

"I'm not letting you do this 'dad'!" The teen cried.

"Fadily, can't you see this is what humanity needs? We need to start afresh, unite and rebuild itself, we can save the world!"

Suddenly, tremors are felt. Tall skyscrapers shattered, human beings were thrown off the ground, asteroids and rocks from outer space fell down from the sky and bombarded the city like bombs exploding as they hit the ground.

"Oh no..." Fadily got down on his knees as his hands began to glow bright red, the man started laughing in a vile manner. He couldn't control his power and let out a yelp before detonating himself, a giant explosion occurred, destroying everything in its path.

"Aggrah!!" Fadily sat up from his bed, awoken suddenly from the nightmare he had. Looking at his bedside clock, the time read '08:48'. It was time for school. Quickly, he bathed, got dressed in his school uniform and left his apartment.

ITE COLLEGE CENTRAL  
ANG MO KIO, SINGAPORE

"Shit!"

Jumping off a SBS Transit-Volvo B7LRE transit bus Fadily ran past the campus gates, stunning several passers-by. He took a good look at his watch, it was 9:30 am and he was late. Bursting through the door, he was greeted with stares, laughter and shocked faces from his classmates.

"Mister Fadily, you're late." His lecturer crossed his arms, giving the unpleasant look to everyone's eyes. Mohamed Fadily was your average Malay teenager. He was short and thin, his head covered in long black hair. His ITE uniform was left untucked, his gray pants filled with wrinkles and the laces on his Nike Air Force One shoes were left untied.

A typical loner, he allowed himself to be tormented by his peers. He was a charming fellow that needed a boost of self-esteem. He never had big aspirations but instead prefers the simplicity of life. Reality however was a little too harsh on him and instead of standing up for himself; he leaves it to fate to wash away all his problems.

Fadily looked down and scratched his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Tan. It won't happen again."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Fadily nod his head and followed the lecturer to the corridor outside the laboratory for a private conversation.

"Fadily, for the past 3 days, you have been late for school. I know that this isn't like you. Are you facing any problems at home?"

Fadily hesitated, instead of answering his lecturer, he looked down at his Nikes, finding that his untied shoelaces are all the more appealing. Mr. Tan took a deep breath and continued, "You know how this country works, no certificate, no job and the Institute of Technical Education is your last hope for getting a certificate so that you can find a job to at least support yourself. I don't want you to be like the other students who rebel and dropped out."

"I've... I've been having nightmares. It's like I'm trying to stop someone from destroying the world."

"Do you believe in this 'nightmares'?"

"It seems so real. I... I don't know. Maybe I should just forget about it." Fadily cried and walked off, entering the laboratory.

In the laboratory, his classmates were paired among themselves and were fixing up the long copper tubes on refrigeration boards. Fadily went over to his partner, all the way at the back of the room behind the last row of refrigeration boards, a pretty Chinese girl was struggling to bend copper tubes using a bender.

"Hey Fadily!" Samantha greeted with a sweet smile. "Finally you came. I need the strength to bend this thing."

Samantha is the typical Chinese girl next door. Clad in long silky hair that reaches slightly below her shoulder and bangs covering her forehead, she has the perfect figure most young adults would die for. Her round face and bright eyes and soft lips compliment her assets and the rest of features. Her fun, outgoing and friendly personality practically made the dream girl every teenage boy wants.

"Sorry I was late Samantha." He answered bashfully and helped her with the project. Two hours had passed, after connecting the copper lines to the compressor. They called the lecturer and marked their project with an almost perfect score. Class was over, it was lunch time. They began packing the tools and clean the workshop. Samantha picked and threw away unused copper tubes. As she bend down and picked up a handful of tubing, a short piece of tubing fell out from her hand.

"Ow..." She yelped. The sharp end sliced through her arm as it dropped, leaving a long red mark.

"Samantha?" Cried Fadily as he came running towards her. "What happened?"

"I..." She looked down at her arm, the scar was gone. "...Cut myself."

"I don't see any cuts..." he cried as he looked all over her body for it.

ABDUL HAMID  
KAMPONG MERPATI, MALAYSIA

Kampong Merpati, a traditional little Malay Village located 25 miles away from the modern city of Butterworth. Everyone in this friendly village knew each other. Five boys were chasing chickens barefooted on the dusty ground. Suddenly, one of them tripped on a wooden plank and fell. Blood gushed out and his left leg was fractured. He yelled in pain as other villagers ran to his aid.

"Oh no! I better inform Penghulu Hamid about this!" The villager cried and ran away from the scene. _(Note that "Penghulu" means "Village Chief" in Malay)_

"Tok Hamid! Tok Hamid!" One of the villagers yelled as he ran towards the biggest kampong in the village _(Note that in Malaysia, a "kampong" is a traditional wooden house in stilts)_

"Tok Hamid! One of the boys got injured while running!"

An old Malay man wearing traditional clothing peered at the window and requested, "Bring him here."

With the help of the other villagers, the boy was brought to Abdul Hamid's Kampong. The villagers crowded around his house while the family of Abdul Hamid began the healing process. The old man closed his eyes and put his hand upon his injured leg. The leg began to heal and the big bloody scar disappeared almost immediately. The households looked at the boy in amazement as he opened his eyes and got back up to his feet.

"Thank you Tok Hamid." The boy smiled and kissed Hamid's hand.

"You're welcome." Hamid smiled and gave the boy a pat on the back. "Don't run around the Village barefooted next time."

ANDREW YANG  
TAMPINES MRT TRAIN STATION, SINGAPORE

It was the evening rush hour at the elevated Tampines rapid transit station. Trains enter and exit station and people flood in and out of the station. It was a routine for the staffs at the station. While most of the station's staff was going for their rounds, two of the station's employees were at the lounge having their coffee break.

"If anyone else finds out that I have the power to fly, people will think that I'm a freak, probably imprison me in some science research centre." The middle-aged Chinese man cried. The name tag on his uniform read, 'Andrew'.

His Indian colleague was reading Chandra Suresh's 'Activating Evolution'. "Hey you know, if you have a superpower, your daughter is likely to have one too."

"Which idiot gave you that idea, Raman?"

"It says so right here in this book!" Raman cried, lifting up the book.

"Great, now the world is gonna think that we're freaks! Stupid superpowers."

"Andrew," Raman puts down his book and pats his back "God gave you this ability for a reason and you should not discriminate it in any way. You are meant for bigger things, my friend."

Andrew sighed, "If I'm meant for bigger stuff, I won't be here. I will be flying and saving millions of lives everyday."

7pm. It was back to work for Andrew. He went to his usual platform rounds when he heard a loud thud. It came from the tracks.

"Someone fell onto the tracks!" A passer-by cried.

Andrew thought to himself, it was a chance for him to shine.

He lifted himself from the floor and flew to the tracks, stunning the curious crowd. The train was speeding through the station. The woman that fell on the tracks was knocked unconscious and her cardigan got stuck between the gaps. There was no time. The train got closer and closer as its wheels locked into an emergency brake. Sparks began to fly and screeching noises were heard. Andrew tore the woman's cardigan and freed her before levitating onto the platform. Within a split second, the train had run over the spot where the woman fell.

The passengers cheered and applauded due to Andrew's heroic action. He smiled to himself and looked around, he could catch a glimpse of his colleague, Raman, clapping and smiling.

TAMPINES NORTH DETENTION CENTER  
TAMPINES, SINGAPORE

The strong steel gate slide open. Two police officers escorted a young prisoner to the warden's office. He looked visibly young, clad with long hair and tattoos all over his arms. One of the officers unlocked the office door. The warden was sitting on his desk, solving a Rubik's Cube. The officers fasten him on the metal chair before guarding the door. The warden twisted and turned the cube, solving it before throwing it to the floor. He then picked up a file labelled 'Alexander Goh'.

"Grand theft auto, assault of a fellow police officer, destruction of public property, rioting, what you have got to say for yourself, Alex?"

"I've got no purpose in this world." Alex simply answered.

"You're nineteen years old, still young. It's still not too late to change your future."

Alex didn't respond. He simply puts on an angry face and spits at the warden's face. Grabbing a tissue, the warden wipes the saliva off his face.

"You were sent here to make a change. So far, you have electrocuted two police officers and melted a steel bolted door. Now I don't know how a human could possibly do that but this has got to stop. First, you dropped out of ITE, and then your parents kicked you out of your home. You got your girlfriend pregnant. You stole a car and now, you assaulted a police officer. Creating mischief and being a hooligan and causing trouble is not the way of life."

Instead of responding, he kept himself quiet. The warden had enough. Without another word, he signals to the guard and he quickly brought back to his cell.

MAN SUPAR PERKASA  
KOTA MERDEKA CENTER, JAKARTA INDONESIA

Kota Merdeka Centre, The regional Indonesian headquarters of Daedalus Engineering Company. It was two in the afternoon, with not much activity happening at the square with the exception of pedestrians passing by the area. A bald middle-aged Indonesian man dressed in an oversized green jacket and jeans left his parked Pontiac Grand Prix sedan and walked towards the middle of the open square.

Moments later, without any warning he took off his jacket, revealing the sticks of dynamite strapped on his chest. Shocked passers-by and pedestrians ran away as a large explosion occurred, killing everyone and everything that didn't make it out on time. Glass windows from the Kota Merdeka Centre building shattered from the shock of the blast, throwing sharp pieces of glass at the building's occupants.

It was a dreadful scene. People came out from the building, injured and screaming, stone benches, trees and other debris were scattered everywhere among the bloody body parts of pedestrians. The building was heavily damaged and the explosion left a small crater in the middle of the square.

One person however walked calmly away from the scene. A bald man in burnt clothing head over to his Pontiac and drove away.

DAEDALUS ENGINEERING COMPANY  
SHEIKH ZAYED TOWER  
DUBAI, UNITED ARAB EMIRATES

The futuristic skyscrapers that build the majestic skyline of Dubai shone bright under the stars. For Muhammad Faizal, it was a moment of truth. He was selected among many others for a place in Daedalus Engineering Company as a 'Regional Director of Mechanical and Civil Engineering', a top position within the company. Dressed smartly in a suit and tie, he entered the office of Daedalus' 'Regional Executive Director'. Inside, an Emirati dressed in a traditional Arabian outfit was sitting behind a large wooden desk, reading Chandra Suresh's book, Acting Evolution. He puts the book down and gestured Faizal to a seat.

"Good evening, my name is Sulaiman Faisal. I'm the Regional Director of Mechanical and Civil Engineering. Before I hire you Mr Faizal, I would like to ask you; what do you think of the engineering industry?" The director curiously questioned

"With the developments happening in the world, I think the industry is growing. After all, engineering is the link between art and science."

Sulaiman nod his head; he was impressed, "Have you or heard or encountered any strange occurrences in your entire life."

Faizal was taken aback. He paused and thought hard, "No, sir."

Sulaiman smiled, "You see, Daedalus Engineering Company was formed 12 years ago as a cover operation for the Company, a group of like-minded individuals who want to save the world. These extraordinary abilities are given to those selected ones not by chance, but by fate. Our mission is to find them, protect them and make sure they don't become a threat, teach them to use their abilities for the good of mankind."

_Narrated by Mohinder Suresh_

_We prayed to God for peace and prosperity, a part of heaven on earth. Will the wishes of humanity come true? These chosen ones, they're here among us, hiding in the shadows._

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 The Company

**Caution: All the characters and stories are not in any way a negative nod or discriminate any country, race, religion and culture. This is however a reflection of the harsh life of reality, the negative events and taboo that is in this real world. **

**This fiction is set after season 2.**

* * *

"_Previously on Heroes"_ – Mohinder Suresh

Seemingly random strangers from all over the world discovered that they could do extraordinary things. Fadily have been having weird dreams about "saving the world", causing him to be late for school, Samantha, whose wounds heal instantly; an old Malay healer from Malaysia; an Indonesian terrorist who has the ability to survive an explosion; Alex Goh, a teen so mischievous that he evens dares to manipulate electricity; and a transit officer who flies to save a woman from certain death. Can the cover organization of the company, Daedalus Engineering, keep track of these humans? More will be revealed.

H E R O E S  
T H E S E Q U E L

CHAPTER TWO  
"THE COMPANY"

_Narrated by Robert Bishop_

_The Company was formed thirty years ago with a group of like-minded individuals, ordinary men and women who were gifted with extraordinary powers. They wanted to help their own, to find them and to protect them. We find people, and we make sure they don't become dangerous. That can mean making sure they understand entirely what they're capable of and teaching them to use their abilities for the good of mankind._

_And sometimes it can mean eliminating them._..

NOAH BENNET AND ROBERT BISHOP  
PRIMATECH RESEARCH, HARTSDALE

"I'm glad you have decided to return to us, Noah." Bob spoke as he wiped his glasses with a tissue. Robert Bishop and Noah Bennet were in Robert's office, discussing about Noah's next assignment.

"It's not even my call. I'm doing this so that you will leave my family alone." Noah frowned and firmly responded.

Bob took a deep breath and wears his glasses before handing Noah a folder. "You are going to Singapore to meet up with the leader of the Company's international division."

Noah opened the folder and flipped through the pages, "I never knew the Company had an international division."

Bob stood up from his seat and walked towards the window. "In 1995, after most of the Company Founders separated, Daniel Linderman started the International Division. Nine special individuals were chosen from all over the world. They helped us to reach out to those with special abilities that the company alone cannot reach. The nine leaders were influenced by Linderman, his ideology, his plans. After his death, the division immediately cut ties with us as retribution for Linderman's death."

"What is the motive of this meeting?" Noah asked as he puts down the file.

"I have been hearing rumours that he the leaders are planning to revive Linderman's plan to 'heal the world'. Unfortunately, we have no hard evidence. You are to gain their trust and spy on them."

"I thought this company wanted to kill those who don't deserve their powers?"

Bob smiled, "Ever since I'm in charge of the Company, all that's changed now."

ITE COLLEGE CENTRAL  
ANG MO KIO, SINGAPORE

The last class was over. After putting away his books at the locker, Fadily leaves the campus gates and waited for the bus at the bus stop. He noticed someone in the corner of his eye and his heart beats faster. He starts to get nervous as he sat on the edge of bench. Samantha was sitting on the other end of the bench. Looking around, she noticed Fadily sitting on the opposite side of where she was sitting.

"Fadily!" Samantha called out. Fadily gulped, he started sweating as Samantha goes over and sat next to him. "Didn't you hear me calling out to you?"

"Samantha? I didn't notice you. Sorry." He nervously shrugged. An SBS Transit Volvo B7LRE transit bus enters the bus bay and stops next to the bus stop.

"Well, here's my bus." Samantha let out a sweet smile and got off the bench, headed for the bus.

Just as she was about to step the entrance, Fadily got up from his seat and reached out his hand towards her. "Samantha, wait!"

Samantha turned to look at Fadily, who was shivering slightly. "Yes, Fadily?"

The bus driver sighed in a hasty manner. It was the moment of truth. Fadily took a deep breath and stammered, "I... I... was thinking, maybe if you're free... would you like to go out with me?"

Samantha was touched. Without a word, she smiled and nods her head to show that she accepted his offer. She tapped her smart card on the reader and goes to the back of the bus. The bus driver stuck out his tongue in disgust and closed the doors before driving off. Fadily was so delighted that he jumped for joy without taking any notice of the weird stares from strangers around him.

SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT  
WOODLANDS, SINGAPORE

It was night time in Woodlands New Town, a public housing estate in northern Singapore. In one of the residential flats, Samantha was reading Chandra Suresh's Activating Evolution book in the comfort of her apartment. The door opens; it was her father, dressed smartly in a long-sleeve shirt and tie.

"Dad, you're working late today." Samantha exclaimed as she puts her book on the table.

"Yeah, I had to receive an award for rescuing a passenger who fell onto the tracks last evening." Andrew responded and sat next to her daughter.

"Wow! Did you get a medal?" She asked with that puppy-dog look.

Andrew chuckled, "Yup, and even better. I'm getting promoted to Senior Station Manager and getting a raise."

"Yeah, daddy!" Samantha cheered and hugged Andrew tightly. "Now I can get the bear I've always wanted."

"Samantha, you're too old for those."

Andrew looked at her daughter and Samantha did the same, just then, she puts on a serious look. "Daddy, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Sammy, what is it?" He smiled and fiddles her hair with his fingers.

"I know this sounds weird, but I think I have the ability to heal myself from any wound and cut..."

"Samantha, nonsense." Andrew shrugged and continued, "There's no such thing."

"But dad..."

"Look, I'm gonna freshen up for awhile. See you later honey." Andrew kissed his daughter on her forehead and went off to the bedroom. Samantha sighs in unhappiness.

SUNTEC CONVENTION CENTRE  
SUNTEC CITY, SINGAPORE

A large crowd had gathered at the automobile show in hall six at the Suntec Convention Centre. A man in business attire wearing a modern pair of horned-rimmed glasses stepped on stage to give out a speech about global warming and the dangers of it. Next to him was a sedan covered in purple cloth.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming. Global warming, a major worldwide problem; seventy percent of the world's air pollutions comes from the gases that internal-combustion engines produce. This will contribute to the greenhouse gases in the atmosphere, thus rising the temperature and eventually global warming gets worse. Scientists estimate that by 2040, temperatures will rise to forty-degrees Celsius, ice caps will melt and the island of Singapore will disappear from the face of this earth. But now we have found solutions. In our effort to combat global warming, Daedalus Engineering Company has developed technology to improve existing devices. Starting with the new launch of hydrogen powered internal-combustion engine. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you the 2008 Daedalus Endeavour automobile."

The man pulled the purple cloth revealing a blue 2-door prototype sedan. The audience applaud in appreciation.

"The Endeavour was developed with NASA using technology from the space shuttle. With a newly developed hydrogen powered engine, the Endeavour emits zero-carbon monoxide and other harmful chemicals that can endanger the environment. I urge all of you to do your part to heal the world. Thank you for your time."

Later, the guests are invited for a reception. The man was speaking to some clients when Noah Bennet approached him.

"Hi, my name is Noah. We talked over the phone; I've been shortlisted to be a civil engineer."

"Ah, Noah Bennet is it? Nice to finally meet you. I'm Mohamed Farhan, president and CEO of Daedalus Engineering Company."

NOAH BENNET  
BOAT QUAY, SINGAPORE CITY

It was the afternoon lunch hour. Office workers flood the restaurants and cafes along Boat Quay, a historic road along Singapore River. At one of the cafes, Noah Bennet was having coffee with the CEO of Daedalus Engineering Company, Mohamed Farhan.

"After some of the Company Founders got separated, the Company needed to monitor evolved humans from major parts of the world and in 1995, the Company International Division was initiated by Daniel Linderman. The division is led by the Company leaders, known as the Daedalus Nine. Since then, we have been monitoring evolved humans from Asia, Australia, Oceania, the Middle East, parts of Europe and Africa."

"So, why did you break ties with the Company in the United States?"

"Daniel's death was a tragic incident. The Daedalus Nine considered him a very important person, a mentor, a leader and a pioneer of the Company's International Division. His tragic death could be prevented. We have reason to believe that the founders wanted it to happen, and so we recently cut ties with the Company. Although the division is related to its North American counterpart, we have no affiliations with them ever since that tragic day."

Noah takes a sip of his Americano and Farhan continued, "I understand that you used to be an agent under Thompson. I heard a lot about you from him. A fiercely loyal company man who will do anything to get his assignment accomplished, but why after so many loyal years with Primatech, did you quit the Company?"

Noah looked up with his eyes glancing at Farhan's face. "I've lost my trust in the Company after Mr Linderman and Mr Thompson was killed."

"Ah, trust. It's such a funny thing. It could take years to gain trust, but mere minutes to lose it. Mr Bennet, I assure you that you will be taken care of under the Daedalus Nine. You will make a great addition to the team. So, can we count you in?"

Looking into Farhan's eyes, Noah nods his head and accepts the offer. "Welcome to the Company." Farhan said with a smile.

Noah and Farhan shook hands. It was official; Noah Bennet became an agent for the Company International Division.

SAMANTHA AND FADILY  
EAST COAST BEACH, SINGAPORE

The sun was setting at East Coast Beach, a long beach covering the eastern southern stretch of Singapore. Thought it is their first date, Samantha and Fadily were already walking hand in hand along the empty sandy beach, away from the hustle and bustle of the Singaporean city life. After minutes of walking, they sat down on the water breaker and watched the sunset. Fadily was dressed simply in a white polo tee and slacks while Samantha wore a light blue tank top and black shorts with her hair tied in pigtails. Fadily couldn't keep her eyes off her, she was so beautiful.

"This is so romantic, Fadily. Thanks for bringing me here." Samantha placed her head on Fadily's shoulder.

Fadily was surprised by Samantha's gesture. He wondered, was it a sign that she had fallen for him? "Wow Samantha, I didn't expect that from you."

Samantha looked at him with a slight blush on her face that made him want her more. After minutes of gazing in each other's eyes, Samantha showed signs of affection and closed her eyes. Their faces got closer and closer and eventually their lips touched. That was the first kiss they had with each other. The dry kiss lasted for a few minutes before their faces repelled. For Fadily, though he felt a bit dizzy, it was a wonderful experience. He continued to gaze at Samantha's half-closed eyes.

"What's wrong Fadily?" Samantha asked as she got comfortable oh his shoulder.

"Err... Do you really like me?"

Samantha chuckled at Fadily's awkwardness. "You're not like the other guys at school. I guess I'm attracted to you a little..."

Fadily cut in, "You mean you like me, just a little?"

"No, silly!" Samantha punched playfully oh his arm. "After this date, I feel as if... I've fallen for you... And you were there to catch me..." There was a long pause. They gaze into each other's eyes once more.

"I love you, Fadily..." Samantha started to blush and rests her head on his shoulder once more. Fadily kissed Samantha on the forehead and they watch the sunset into the horizon. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

MAN SUPAR PERKASA  
SOMEWHERE IN THE SINGAPORE STRAITS

It was 2am in the morning. A small tugboat was chugging quietly through the Singapore straits, heading in the direction of Pulau Senang, a small island 13 kilometres off the southern coast of mainland Singapore. Wanted terrorist Man Supar Perkasa and his accomplises were entering the Singaporean border illegally. Looking out into the dark sky, Man closed his eyes as the wind brushed into his face.

"Are you sure this is the safest way to enter Singapore?" One of the men asked Man.

Man turned to him, "I trust this man. He has been transporting illegal immigrants to and from Singapore for twenty years."

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Another man in the boat questioned.

"We are going to meet up with several contacts, and then we'll find a good time to blow up Raffles Place. We will bring the Republic down to its knees..."

Bright lights suddenly shone on the tugboat. Loud wails and sirens were heard. A large patrol vessel was heading towards them. Man and his crew began to panic. "This is the RSS Discovery of the Republic of Singapore Navy! You have illegally entered the Singapore straits! Raise your hands slowly and follow our commands."

"What happened?" Man asked the driver.

"I don't know!"

Officers from the Naval Diving Unit stormed the tugboat. Quickly, they pointed their rifles at the trespassers. "You're coming with us!"

ANDREW YANG  
DADEALUS MEDICAL GROUP

Andrew Yang woke up in a daze. The last thing he remembered was going on his usual platform rounds. He looked all around the dark cold room he was in, it with medical equipment. He struggled to lift himself up from the bed, only to find out that his ankles and wrists are tied to it.

"Looks like our hero has awakened." a man in horned-rimmed glasses dressed in a business attire looked down upon him, it was Noah Bennet.

"I guess using his special abilities to save a life is not such a good idea, huh?" Another man in doctor's attire concluded.

"W... Who are you? What do you want with me? " Andrew nervously asked in a staggering manner.

"We just wanna help you, make sure you totally understand what your powers are capable of." The doctor replied.

"You know what I can do?" Andrew stammered in nervousness.

"We know a lot about you, Andrew Yang..." Noah replied.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 One Fifty Two

**Caution: All the characters and stories are not in any way a negative nod or discriminate any country, race, religion and culture. This is however a reflection of the harsh life of reality, the negative events and taboo that is in this real world. **

**This fiction is set after season 2.**

* * *

"_Sebelum ini, dalam Heroes" _- Mohamed Fadily

It has been revealed that Daniel Linderman started the Company International Division, with the division being in charge of operations outside of the Americas. Led by the group called the Daedalus Nine, they're believed to be corrupted by Linderman's ideology. As a result, Noah Bennet was sent by Bob Bishop to spy on them. Farhan, a member of the Daedalus Nine, hires Noah to be an agent for the division. Samantha and Fadily got into a relationship while Man Supar Perkasa on the other hand has big plans to rock the nation of Singapore only to have been captured by the Navy. Andrew was held against his will by the Company, with Noah overlooking his capture. Will humanity's dreams become a reality? All will be revealed.

H E R O E S  
T H E S E Q U E L

CHAPTER THREE  
"ONE-FIFTY TWO"

_Narrated by Mohinder Suresh_

_The earth is large, large enough that you think that you can hide from fate, problems, maybe even God, so you run, to the edge of the earth, where all the safe, quite and warmth, the peace of danger left behind, the luxury of grief. _

_And maybe for a moment, you believed you've escaped._

ITE COLLEGE CENTRAL

After putting away his notes in his locker, Fadily walked down the corridor only to be startled by a jumpy Samantha, who suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Fadily! Good morning my dearest!" Samantha greeted loudly as she gripped tightly around his waist.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, I was late for school... As usual. Ruined my whole morning"

Samantha repelled and heaves a sigh. "You know, you weren't always the late comer since last week, what's causing you to be late for school?"

"Lately, I've been having weird dreams."

"Is it about me?" She said in a cheeky manner.

Fadily chuckled momentary but then gets serious. "Well, it's like I'm trying to stop a man who is claiming to be my dad from destroying the world. Kinda weird isn't it?"

Samantha paused, thinking of the weird healing ability she had. "Fadily, I have something to show you."

She looked around; making sure no one was looking. Taking out a bunch of keys from her pocket, a small version of the Swiss Army Knife was used to hold the bunch together. Opening out her palm towards Fadily, she opened the blade from the knife and cuts her hand. Blood began to trickle down as Fadily watches in amazement. The wound began to regenerate, leaving no scar or any traces of it.

"Samantha... You can heal..."

Holding onto Fadily's hands, she cried, "Do you think that we are destined to do something extraordinary?"

"I... I don't know Samantha."

"Like you said, those weird dreams, my abilities, we are meant to do something big... Maybe like heroes or something!"

MAN SUPAR PERKASA  
TAMPINES NORTH DETENTION CENTER, SINGAPORE

Located in a dense jungle north of Tampines New Town, Tampines North Detention Centre was not known to the general public. Wanted terrorist Man Supar Perkasa and his group were being held there. In the interrogation room, Man Supar Perkasa was being questioned by the top General of the Singapore Armed Forces.

"We know who you are." The General threw a folder of Man's profile on the desk. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

Man didn't reply. He simply looked at the interrogator with a queer smile. Looking angry, the interrogator slammed his fists on the table.

"Your life could end here." The interrogator seriously whispered. "So you better tell me what the hell's going on."

"God gave me a gift," Man finally spoke. "A sign from above, with great power comes great responsibility, and my gift is to show the world how mighty God is." The interrogator looked down in disbelief and referred to the file of Man Supar Perkasa.

The 31 year old Indonesian is a terrorist of the JI militant group. Investigations by the International Police revealed that Man Supar Perkasa is the suicide bomber responsible for the 2002 Bali Bombings and the recent attack of the Kota Merdeka Centre. However, it was unknown how he survived.

"Bring him beck to his cell!" The General requested. The officer complies and handcuffed him before bringing him to his prison cell.

BEDOK NORTH, SINGAPORE

It was a bright sunny afternoon in the district of Raffles Place in downtown Singapore. On the tallest skyscraper of the Singapore skyline, Fadily and Farhan face-off.

"There's no way you can stop me, son!" Farhan yelled to the teenage boy. "My ability is much more powerful than yours!"

"I'm not letting you do this 'dad'!" Fadily exclaimed.

"Fadily, can't you see this is what humanity needs? We need to start afresh, unite and rebuild itself, we can save the world!"

Suddenly, tremors are felt. Tall skyscrapers shattered, human beings were thrown off the ground, asteroids and rocks from outer space fell down from the sky and bombarded the city like bombs exploding as they hit the ground.

"Oh no..." Fadily got down on his knees as his hands began to glow bright red, Farhan started laughing in a vile manner. He couldn't control his power and let out a yelp before detonating himself, a giant explosion occurred, destroying everything in its path.

"Aggrah!!" Awoken from her sleep again, the Indian teenage girl sighed to herself. She slammed her body on her bed and thought for a moment. That was enough for her, she left her bed and quickly got herself ready before leaving her house.

SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT  
WOODLANDS, SINGAPORE

Holding a cordless phone in one hand, Samantha paced anxiously around her living room. It had already been eighteen hours since his father left for work but didn't return. There was a knock on the door. Quickly, Samantha opened the door, revealing Fadily behind it, still dressed in his school uniform.

"Fadily, I'm glad you're here!" Samantha cried as she unlocked and open her gate.

Fadily removed his shoes and entered her house. "What happened to your dad?"

"I don't know!" Samantha frantically yelled and started walking around the apartment in circles. "He didn't return home last night! It's never like him to leave me at home alone for a night, I've already made a police report, but they said that I have to wait twenty-four hours. I'm scared, Fadily, what if he got into an..."

"Calm down Samantha." Fadily held her shoulders and led her towards the couch. "C'mon, let's sit down for a minute."

They sat down on the couch. Samantha suddenly burst into tears. "It's just that, my mom... She went missing ten years ago. I just don't want that to happen again. I don't want to lose my family, Fadily."

As Fadily tried to comfort Samantha, there was a noise coming from the kitchen. They quickly ran over to have a look; they saw Andrew lying on the floor, all sweaty and dirty.

"Dad!" Samantha quickly ran over to him. "Where have you been?"

They helped carry Andrew to sit up on a chair. Samantha grabbed a cup and filled it with tap-water before splashing it on her father's face. Andrew opened his eyes, having a nasty vertigo he cried, "Where am I?"

"You're at home, daddy. Where haven you been?"

"Samantha, I see something." Fadily pulls Andrew's shirt to reveal two tiny parallel marks on his left shoulder. Samantha and Fadily were left puzzled.

DAEDALUS ENGINEERING COMPANY, DUBAI  
SHEIKH ZAYED TOWER  
DUBAI, UNITED ARAB EMIRATES

The sun was setting set in Dubai. As most of the employees were leaving the regional headquarters of Daedalus Engineering for evening prayers, a Cadillac limousine was dropping off a beautiful Chinese woman in her mid-thirties. Dressed in business attire, she had long black hair, a beautiful figure and bright eyes. She entered the building and went straight for the elevator. A few minutes later, she walked out of the elevator and followed through the long corridor of the 76th floor in the Sheikh Zayed Tower.

The door flung open, inside the bio-chemical laboratory, the Regional Executive Director of Daedalus' Dubai Counterpart, Sulaiman Faisal. He was wearing a traditional Arabian headdress known as the Keffiyeh, a Daedalus Engineering Lab Coat and a pair of safety goggles. He was working with several other bio-medical scientists. The lady goes over to Sulaiman, who was working with a couple of test-tubes of chemicals.

"Have you done it, Sulaiman?" The lady asked him.

Sulaiman stops work and grabs a small glass tube filled with purple liquid and covered with a tiny cork. It was labelled "Strain -152". "Yes Katherine, but this is what we're able to come with right now. Shanti Virus Strain 152, it's diverted from Strain 120. This will reverse the genetic code, eliminating ones' abilities without any mutations."

"Give it to me." Katherine reached out her right hand.

Sulaiman hand the virus to over her. Katherine then turned around and walked from him. Sulaiman stared in disbelief and took out his goggles, throwing it on the table.

"Katherine!" Sulaiman howled, stopping her from leaving. "The virus is still in its experimental stage, we don't know what the side effects are."

She turned her around and faced him with a smirk, "Well then, we'll just have to experiment on a guinea pig then."

DAEDALUS MEDICAL GROUP  
MOUNT ELIZABETH HOSPITAL, SINGAPORE

"Quickly! We've gotta get this man to surgery, Move it!"

Paramedics wheeled the stretcher through the Accident and Emergency entrance of Mount Elizabeth Hospital. It was a horrific sight. The half-naked Chinese man had three gunshots on his chest, bleeding endlessly as blood trickle down the stretcher and onto the floor. A doctor joins the medics in the sprint for the operating room.

"What happened to him?" Asked the doctor.

"Officer Matthew here has three bullets on his chest; one of the bullets had gone through a major blood vessel."

They finally reached the Operating Room. After wheeling him inside, the medics handed Officer Matthew in the hands of the doctors.

"Thank you for your help, Noah." The doctor shook hands with one of the paramedics. It was Noah Bennet, disguised in a dark blue paramedic uniform. He briskly walks out of the hospital, leaving Matthew in the hands of the Company doctors

MOHAMED FADILY  
TAMPINES, SINGAPORE

It was 7pm. The SBS Transit Scania K203UB bus of route 295 was driving down the deserted road. Fadily pressed the bell, the bus captain turned the bus towards the bus bay and stop next to the bus shelter. Fadily got off the bus, it was already drizzling then. The doors closed and the bus merges into the road and continued its journey, Fadily started walking back to his apartment building. As the drizzle turned into a downpour, Fadily was suddenly confronted by an Indian teenager. Fadily was taken aback, feeling frightened, he ran towards a nearby apartment building. The Indian teenager gave chase. As they were running, Fadily slipped on a metal drain cover and fell on the concrete pavement.

The Indian teen approached him. Fadily pleaded, "Please... Don't hurt me..."

"I have no intention of hurting you... My name is Devi Kadam. I see you in my dreams..."

"You again? What did you see again this time?"

"The world is in danger... You are gonna explode!"

There was a long pause only to be interrupted by a faint sound of an approaching car. Devi looked towards the direction where the approaching car cam from; and despite the heavy rain, she spots a maroon 2002 Dodge Caravan coming their way. She began to panic and fled the scene. Fadily was taken aback, the Dodge Caravan stopped next to the kerb, splashing water all over the young teenage boy. The windshield rolled down, disclosing a man wearing a modern pair of horned-rimmed glasses. It was Farhan. With the raindrops trickling down his face, Fadily wiped his eye to get a clear vision. "Who the hell are you?"

Farhan smiled and reached out his hand, "I'm here to help."

DAEDALUS MEDICAL GROUP  
MOUNT ELIZABETH HOSPITAL, SINGAPORE

At a long dark corridor, a pair of Company doctors had been observing Matthew for quite awhile through a shatterproof glass window. Matthew was lying on a hospital bed, weak, tired and motionless. His chest covered in bandages, and his pulse monitored. Moments later, Katherine joins the doctors.

"Any effect yet?" Katherine asked the doctors.

The doctor looks at the monitor, the numbers remain unchanged. He shook his head, "He's been like that for five hours now, I don't think Strain-152 has any effect on anyone.

"What's his ability?"

"Telepathy, but I don't think he knows it yet."

"Such a pity to see a unique ability like that go to waste."

It turns out that Matthew was the guinea pig for Strain 152 and had already been injected with it. A couple of minutes later, his heartbeat started rising. Matthew suddenly got agitated and started screaming only to be held down by the straps strapped on his ankles and wrists. The doctors rushed into the room to tranquilize him, only to have their brains filled with Matthew's screaming. Katherine and the doctors covered their ears with their hands, but it was useless as the screaming came from Matthew's brain, uncontrollably transmitting the screeching to the doctors' minds. The doctors fell to the floor. Blood gushed out from their ears and noses, killing them in the process.

The screeching stopped. Katherine got up from the floor, everything was calm again. She looks at the monitors, indicating that Matthew was already dead.

Katherine looked at Matthew's dead body in disbelief, "The virus doesn't take away abilities, it causes the person to lose control of their abilities."

_Narrated by Mohinder Suresh_

_At times, fate intervenes on the paths we choose to take. We either have a choice to take it as it is or change it accordingly to suit our needs. _

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 Activating Evolution

**Oh my, after three chapters, there's not a single review... **

**Caution: All the characters and stories are not in any way a negative nod or discriminate any country, race, religion and culture. This is however a reflection of the harsh life of reality, the negative events and taboo that is in this real world. **

**This fiction is set after season 2.**

* * *

"_早先在英雄"_- Samantha Yang

A deadly virus known as Strian-152, diverted from the Shanti Virus, is currently in the works by Sulaiman Faisal. Still in its experimental stage, tests were conducted by Katherine on Matthew, a telepathic Singaporean cop, to discover that the virus causes evolved humans to lose control of their abilities. Andrew returns, much to Samantha's relief, only to have known that the Company bagged and tagged him. A strange Indian teenager known as Devi Kadam tells Fadily that he is going to explode before disappearing. Help is then on the way for Fadily by Farhan himself.

H E R O E S  
T H E S E Q U E L

CHAPTER FOUR  
"ACTIVATING EVOLUTION"

_Narrated by Nathan Petrelli_

_Each day in our lives is a new beginning. For many, it's a different start while others are in a daily routine. It's the choices we choose that makes every individual different. The future isn't written in stone._

MOHAMED FADILY  
MOUNT ELIZABETH HOSPITAL, SINGAPORE

Mount Elizabeth Hospital, a private medical facility owned by Daedalus Medical Group. The large seven story building was located in Mount Elizabeth Road, somewhere in Singapore City. Unknown to the unsuspecting public, the hospital was built for the purpose of testing, examining and even imprisoning evolved human beings. At the fifth floor, doors filled the walls of the long silent passageway near the waiting room. Inside, Fadily was sitting patiently as he waited for his test results. One of the doors opened, a man dressed in medical attire walked out with a folder in hand. He entered the waiting room with a friendly smile on his face.

"After we examine your CT scan, we have determined your power. You have the ability of Power Mimicry."

"What does that mean?"

"You have the ability to absorb abilities from others."

Fadily's reaction to the news was mixed. Later, he was brought into Farhan's office for counselling.

"I don't understand," Cried a sobbing Fadily. "For these past 2 weeks, strange stuff has been happening to me. I've been having weird nightmares, my girlfriend can heal, some random stranger telling me that I'm destined to save the world and now this. What the hell is going on with me?" He yelled as he burst into tears.

Farhan smiled and gave Fadily a light tap on the shoulder, "Fadily, there is more to life than just the situations you're in, it's about everything that's happening in this real world. I understand what you're going through, you are afraid of the changes that's happening to you and that's okay. Changes and problems are a part of your life, you must learn to accept and make the best of what God has given you. Our job is to make you understand what you are capable of."

"Why should I accept my stupid life that God gave me? I don't know what I did wrong!"

"Your powers, the things you can do, you're not alone. Many believe its human evolution, while others say that it is a gift from God. The 25 messengers of God were given special powers called 'miracles'. These miracles were passed down from generation to generation, serving their purpose to those whoever possess it. We are the direct descents of the 25 Prophets of Islam. I have certainly made full use of my miracle and now Fadily, it is your destiny to save the world."

Farhan handed Fadily a book. It was 'Activating Evolution' written by Chandra Suresh. He held onto the book tightly as tears began to roll down from his eyes.

"I have to tell you something, you know those weird nightmares? You were in it."

"May I know what your dreams are about?"

"The city was collapsing. I was trying to stop you... My hands were glowing and I was in great pain."

ALEX GOH  
TAMPINES NORTH DETENTION CENTRE, SINGAPORE

Alex lay on his bed, motionless. All he could think of was his girlfriend, the only woman who ever loved him. Just then, he heard rustling coming from the corridor. Curious, he sneaks a quick look to see Man Supar Perkasa being pushed into the cell by the guards. They slide the heavy steel gate and locked it shut before leaving. Alex got up from his bed and sat next to the steel bars.

"You okay?" Alex curiously asked, sparking a conversation.

"I got interrogated again using a lie detector."

"Did they get anything out of you?"

"I told them whatever I knew. They never listen to me. They still want me to say what they think they wanna hear."

"Why did you become a terrorist?"

"My family was killed by terrorists when I was twelve. I never wanted to become a terrorist. But when I found an opportunity to avenge my parents' death, I became deeply involved. I was manipulated and used by these people. It was tough. I had to make many regretful decisions, so many people died in my hands. I eventually got what I wanted on the 2002 Bali Bombings. Revenge was sweet and I thought I could save the world by killing off these terrorists. Looking back, I wished I never killed those people."

Alex felt pitiful for Man. It reminded him of himself, a mischievous teenager who just wants the attention he needs. He clenched his fists and slammed on a metal bar, "We're getting out of here."

He clenched his hands and generated bolts of electricity. Using his ability, he melts the giant bolts on the steel gate, unlocking it. Carefully without making any noise, he slowly slides open the steel gate and left his cell. He goes over to Man's cell and melts the locking mechanism on the gate. Man quietly left his cell and ran towards the exit. Unknown to them, a patrol guard was nearby.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The guard yelled and ran towards them. He raised his right hand and creates a bolt of energy, electrocuting the guard. Alex and Man continued sprinting towards a dead end.

"Stand back Alex." Man warned. Alex stood back as Man's body began to glow bright orange. Using his ability, he creates a small but yet powerful blast to rupture the concrete wall. They stepped into the parking lot and spotted a parked Police Chevrolet Suburban, Alex broke the window using his elbow. Opening the car through the inside, they entered and Alex hot-wired the vehicle. The engine roared to life and Alex stamped on the gas pedal.

"Freeze!" Several police officers stormed into the parking lot and pointed their handguns towards the moving Suburban. Alarms sounded and lights from the guard towers flashed the facility. Alex circled the prison grounds to find an opening within the high concrete walls surrounding the detention centre. At the main entrance, a high-security titanium gate was slowly closing up. Alex pops his hand out the window and sends a bolt of electricity at the circuit box, electrocuting the facility's generator. Lights were immediately cut off and the titanium gate stopped moving. Alex stomped on the gas pedal, the Police Suburban charges towards the exit as more police officers open fire at the SUV.

The white Suburban zoomed past the gate after hitting two police officers on its way out. Following the escape, five 2000 Ford Taurus Police Cruisers left the centre grounds and gave chase.

NOAH BENNET  
NICOLL HIGHWAY, SINGAPORE

"_Singapore is in high alert today as JI terrorist, Man Supar Perkasa, escaped from his prison cell at the Tampines North Detention Centre. The police and army have been scrambling all over the country in search of this wanted man. If spotted, people are advised to remain calm and call 999."_

The news was playing on the radio as traffic was flowing smoothly in Nicoll Highway. Noah Bennet had just completed his assignment given to him by Farhan and was driving down the highway in the Company's silver 2002 Dodge Durango when he received a call on his Nokia N95 cellphone.

"Hello, Noah Bennet speaking."

"Noah, I'm Katherine. I have an assignment for you. Two prisoners have escaped from Tampines North Detention Centre. I've forwarded pictures and names into an MMS to your cellphone. They're currently escaping in a bulletproof Police SUV, so track them down using the GPS. Capture them and bring them alive to Mount Elizabeth Hospital. I'll be waiting for you."

Katherine hung up, ending the conversation abruptly. Noah puts down his cellphone and smiles to himself. It was time for another mission.

SAMANTHA AND ANDREW  
WOODLANDS, SINGAPORE

Lying at his home on the bed, Andrew was burning up. Samantha read the digital thermometer on her father's lips. It read forty degree Celsius. That was enough for her. Quickly, she grabbed her Nokia N91 cellphone and dials the emergency services. After a brief conversation, Samantha puts down her cell phone.

"Samantha!" Her dad's faint voice cried out to her.

Without hesitation, she quickly came to Andrew's aid, "What is it daddy?"

"A man in horned-rimmed glasses, he's behind this."

The statement sends chills down Samantha spine. Could this be this reason of Andrew's momentary disappearance?

DAEDALUS ENGINEERING COMPANY  
ENDEAVOUR BUILDING

Standing at a height of 295 meters, the Endeavour Building is the tallest building in Singapore. The building was named after NASA Space Shuttle Endeavour, honouring the recently retired Space Shuttle fleet. The facade of the rectangular sixty-five story building was clad with gray rectangular panels and dark blue window units. Sitting among the other skyscrapers in the district of Marina Bay Financial Centre, the building is the international and regional headquarters of Daedalus Engineering Company, the Company International Division's front organization. At the sixty-second floor, Katherine was sitting in her office, looking at some folders that a colleague had just handed her.

"You're working late today Katherine?" Her colleague curiously asked as she handed more files over to Katherine.

Katherine smiled and responded, "Gotta get the work done before the president wants it. After all, I am one of the Daedalus Nine."

She simply answered with a grin and left Katherine's office. She looked at the stacks of folders on her desk and sighed. Grabbing the top files on one of the stacks, she opened it, only to suddenly burst into tears. She lost grip on the folder and it fell on the carpet revealing a profile of Andrew Yang.

FADILY'S APARTMENT  
TAMPINES, SINGAPORE

It was 9pm, a maroon 2004 Dodge Grand Caravan came to an abrupt stop at a deserted road in Tampines, in front of apartment block number 874. In the minivan, Farhan was in the driver's seat. He opened the glove box and handed Fadily a thick envelope.

"In here, there's information, important phone numbers. If you have questions or concerns, please call us. We have also transferred eight-hundred dollars into your bank account, spend it wisely, Fadily."

Fadily smiled, "Wow, support, advice and money? I don't know how to thank you guys."

"You have a unique ability Fadily, waiting to serve its purpose."

Fadily left the Caravan and took the lift to his apartment. At the front door, he takes off his shoes and enters his apartment. Inside, Hakim was eating instant noodles while watching television. Putting down his backpack, he sat next to his dad.

"Dad, I have something to tell you."

Hakim paused for a moment. Putting down the bowl of noodles, he puts on a serious face. "I knew that this day would come."

There was a long silence before Hakim finally spoke up. "Fadily, eighteen years ago, when you were born you were special to begin with..."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
